Piccolohan
by Chuquita
Summary: After a chance encounter at the supermarket, Piccolo is struck by the perfect plan to take over the world! By possessing someone else to do it for him! Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo narrow down the list of usual suspects and come up with Gohan. But will Pi


4:25 PM 4/5/2004

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from _DuBZ #278_

_A kai, what's that, some kinda purple leprechaun? - Hercule_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ..."purple....leprechaun".

Chuquita: (happily) Hello and welcome everybody to our 6th Piccolo one-shot!

Goku: Heehee, six.

Chuquita: Every once in a while as a sorta break after super-big fics, we do one or two one-shots, usually a Piccolo one.

Piccolo: (smirks proudly)

Vegeta: (grumbles)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops at Veggie) Will you stop that, just cuz you're not the main character this time doesn't mean you aren't

in the story at one point.

Goku: Yeah Veggie u are a main character almost 90% of the time.

Vegeta: (sniffs) 90.4% actually.

Goku: ?

Vegeta: (holds up a calculator) I did the math.

Goku: (as if enlightened) OHHHH!

Chuquita: Anyways, today's oneshot features Piccolo once again trying to take over the Earth using one of his amazing

namekian powers. (grins) This time as with the previous fic, its one of his more little-used yet very unique powers. The

power to possess the bodies of others!

Piccolo: Which I inherited due to fusing with Kami a while ago.

Goku: (smiles) And which I would like to learn if Piccy would teach me.

Piccolo: (flatly) Goku do you know what kind of reciprocations that would cause if YOU were to learn how to possess the

bodies of our friends and families?

Vegeta: (nods in agreement)

Piccolo: (smirks at Veggie)

Vegeta: (pales)

Piccolo: Sure Goku, I'll teach you. (shakes Son's hand)

Goku: (cheers) YAY!

Vegeta: (sinks into his chair, feeling very uneasy)

Goku: (grins at Veggie) BOY Veggie, wait'll you see this once **I** learn to do it! We could share bodies without even having

to fuse.

Vegeta: (whimpers) (sends death-glare at Piccolo)

Piccolo: (grins at him) (to Son) Yes Goku, infact, what if I start teaching you right now?

Goku: HOORAY! This is gonna be FUN!

Chuquita: (pulls out videocamera) AND amusing!

Vegeta: And terrifying.

Piccolo: Say, why don't we use Vegeta as your test subject?

Goku: (super-big grin) **YEAH!!!!**

Vegeta: NO!!

Chuquita: Oh-kay. (presses record on videocamera)

Vegeta: (twitches) You're going to TAPE this?

Chuquita: Just for posterity.

Vegeta: ...

Piccolo: (pulls out a sheet of directions) Ready, Son?

Goku: (grins) Ready Piccy!

Chuquita: And here's the fic!

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Summary: After a chance encounter at the supermarket, Piccolo is struck by the perfect plan to take over the world! By

possessing someone else to do it for him! Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo narrow down the list of usual suspects and come up

with Gohan. But will Piccolo be able to accomplish both the task of possessing the young demi-saiyajin AND taking over Earth

before any of the other Z senshi get suspicous? And what happens when he can't get out?!

*****************************************************************************************************************************

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Ahh, finally. Spring is here. And along with it, Spring Water. " Piccolo smirked as he picked up a bottle of

"Liquid Refreshment" brand water products.

      " I know we were getting low on food Piccolo, but do you really think all of us needed to come with you to do the

food-shopping? " Dende asked, " I mean, it's only been a week since the Brolli incident. What if something happens at the

lookout-- "

      " Korin and Yajirobe are up there somewhere. We'll be fine. " Piccolo shrugged it off and decided on the canned

water instead, " Geez, five bucks just for one case? " he murmured, surprised as he put it in the grocery cart.

      " Well Mr. Popo is certainly enjoying Mr. Popo's trip away from the lookout! " Mr. Popo entered the eisle he had

left Piccolo and Dende in, an armful of cakemixes in the genie's arms.

      " That's a lotta cake. " Dende sweatdropped.

      " Oh that's oh-kay, Mr. Popo has COUPONS! " the genie whipped out a handful of coupons, " These cake-mix boxes only

cost Mr. Popo 99 cents total. "

      " Well done Popo! " Piccolo said, impressed, " I guess in that case it I can afford that fancy seltzer flavored water

. " he picked up a bottle of water with the word "Cherry" on it in fancy cursive letters, " Heh, imported. "

      " Umm, excuse me could you take one of the orange bottles down please? "

      Piccolo blinked, then looked over to see a middle-aged man with glasses and graying hair looking up at him, " Huh. "

Piccolo said, taking the water, " You look familiar. "

      The man squinted, " You do too. Very strange. My name's Shen. "

      " Ah, Shen... " Piccolo held out the bottle, then froze, " Waitaminute-- "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      _:::" You see Piccolo, I have possessed this human body to fool you, but apparently you've seen through my disguise. "_

_Kami said as they both stood on the ring at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai, " Using it I shall defeat you once and for all! ":::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " --oh yeah, you were the guy whose body Kami possessed in order to get into the tournament. " Piccolo recalled.

      Shen adjusted his glasses, then rubbed them clean and put them back on. He gasped as Piccolo came into focus. The

man began to backup nervously.

      " Here's your water. " Piccolo held it out.

      " NOGETAWAY! " Shen panicked, " I'm sorry to have troubled you really! " he said, then zipped off.

      Piccolo sweatdropped.

      " Well I guess he remembers you too. " Dende chuckled, then paused, " You really possessed that guy? "

      " Kami did. He used it to try and lull me into a false sense of security during our match. " Piccolo explained.

      " Hai, they say po-session is 9/10ths of the law. " a voice chirped from behind them.

      Piccolo froze, " Oh dear God, please let it not be Son-- " he turned around, " --Goku. "

      " Wrong answer! " Vejitto chirped.

      " Close e-nough though! You win the door prize! " Gogeta handed Piccolo a small one-foot tall door.

      " I'm afraid to ask, but what are you two doing here? " Piccolo said.

      " Oh, Mommy and Toussan have been spending a lot more time together than they normally do lately ever since they beat

Brolli. Goggie and I have been having to fend for ourselves snack-food wise. "

      " We brought PASTRIES! " Gogeta grinned, motioning to their shopping carts which were full of junk-food, meats,

fruit, beverages, and the occational veggie.

      " AND an assortment of other fine goods. " Vejitto happily added.

      " Found in your local grocer's freezer! " Gogeta held up a bag full of pizza-rolls.

      " Uh-huh. " Piccolo sweatdropped.

      " SO! We were kinda wondering... " Vejitto trailed off.

      " Yeah? "

      " Can we sidekick with you for a while til Mommy and Toussan's 'super-togetherness' phase wears off? " Vejitto smiled

cheesily.

      " We give it a week. " Gogeta mirrored Vejitto's expression.

      " Guys, I already HAVE two sidekicks. " Piccolo motioned to Dende and Mr. Popo.

      " I'm NOT your sidekick, I'm the guardian of earth. " Dende twitched, embarassed.

      _::You know, two more minions wouldn't be that bad, at least until you can think up another plot::_ part of Piccolo's

brain said to him.

      " ....huh. " Piccolo scratched his head, " I suppose I could call you if I need any help. "

      " So we get to be backup sidekicks? " Gogeta tilted his head.

      " Yeah...sure. " Piccolo said nervously.

      " YAY! " Gogeta cheered.

      " Did you really possess that guy, Piccolo? " Vejitto asked him.

      " Yes actually. " Piccolo boasted, " Actually Kami did but since he's a part of me now then I can say that it WAS

me. "

      " No you can't you didn't do a thing! " Kami's voice said as Piccolo's mouth moved.

      " SHUDDUP! "

      " It's the truth Piccolo. " Kami said.

      " Yeah Piccolo. "

      " Shuddup Nail. " Piccolo snorted.

      " Says who? "

      " Says me. "

      " You wanna take that one up with me, huh? " Nail challanged, moving Piccolo's fists around.

      " Hai, infact I think I would. " Piccolo narrowed his eyes.

      " HEEEEEYAH!! " Nail punched Piccolo's arm up and hit him in the face. Piccolo wobbled and fell backward, hitting

the tiled supermarket floor.

      " Haha! This is gonna be a FUN week! " Gogeta appluaded.

      " Uh, hey Piccolo? Piccolo you alright? " Dende bent down and started to shake the older namekian.

      " Wha--wha? " Piccolo opened his eyes again, his vision blurry at first. His eyes suddenly snapped open, " I've got

it. " he said, shocked.

      " A black eye? " Vejitto suggested, pointing to Piccolo's now brused left eye.

      " No. " Piccolo said in disbelief as he sat up. An evil smile appeared on his face, " I've got, an IDEA!! BWAHAHA! "

      Lightning crashed behind him.

      " Ooh, so pretty. " Vejitto took a snapshot of the weather.

      " You're kidding. You got an idea by punching yourself in the face? " Dende paled as Piccolo jumped to his feet.

      " I didn't punch MYSELF in the face Dende. " Piccolo said cooly, " That was Nail. "

      " That is hitting the Nail on the head, Piccy-san! " Gogeta said.

      " ... " Piccolo glared at him.

      The fusion grinned, " I couldn't resist. "

      " So, Piccolo has had an ephiphy, Mr. Popo questions. " the genie asked.

      " Yes Popo, I have. It's a plot. An ingenius, unflawable plot to take over the Earth! " Piccolo smirked.

      " But Piccolo's last 5 attempts have failed. " Mr. Popo blinked.

      " Not this one! " Piccolo said proudly, then grabbed the genie by the wrist, " Come Popo! To the magical flying

carpet! I can't reveal my plot out here in public. I'll explain everything to you at home. "

      " Uh, Piccolo? "

      " Hai, Dende? "

      " Shouldn't we pay for our food first? You know, we have been here for over an hour. " Dende said.

      Piccolo sighed, " FINE. We'll use the emergancy express lane. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      Two Hours Later...

      " HOW can they even CALL this the emergancy express lane!! LOOK AT THIS LINE! " Piccolo exclaimed as the group stood

in the middle of a line that bended all the way down the eisle.

      " This is a lot of emergancies, Mr. Popo says with surprise. " the genie looked around.

      " Aw don't worry Piccolo, we're next. " Vejitto said happily.

      Piccolo turned to him, " What are you TALKING about? "

      " Next. "

      Piccolo glanced over his shoulder and nearly had a heart attack when he saw they were indeed the next in line, " GAH!

But, how? We were just--and all those people, and-- " he looked back at the fusions.

      " :) "

      " You know if you didn't radiate such a creepy Goku-ish aura I might actually make you offical sidekicks. " he said,

impressed.

      " Thanks Piccolo! " Gogeta grinned.

      Piccolo placed his items on the conveyer belt and waited for them to go by.

      " Oh, I'm sorry sir. You have too many groceries. " the man at the register said.

      " What?! " Piccolo gawked.

      " The emergancy express lane is 10 items or less. You have 36 items total. " he explained, " You'll need to go in

another line. " he pointed to the lit-up "10 Items or Less" sign above the register.

      Piccolo looked back and paled to see every other line was just as infinitely long as the one he was currently in.

The tall namekian calmly pulled out a marker, then reached up and wrote 36 over the 10 and placed his money on the counter,

looming over the sales worker.

      " Ah... " the man laughed nervously, then pressed a button on the register and took something out of it, " Here's

your change. "

      " Thank you. " Piccolo smirked, " Come on guys, to the Popo Mobile! "

      " YAY! " both Vejitto and Gogeta cheered at once as they ran out of the store, followed by Mr. Popo and Piccolo.

      Dende groaned, " Somehow I have a feeling this is going to be a painful day.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Ah, so this is the Popo Mobile, huh? " Gogeta said, impressed as the group flew up towards the lookout on Mr.

Popo's flying carpet.

      " Mr. Popo takes great pride in Mr. Popo's vehicle of transportation. " Mr. Popo said proudly.

      " So, what's your flawless plan this time? " Dende asked Piccolo curiously.

      " Easy, Dende. Using Kami's ability to possess humans, I will do the same to a high-ranking earthling, then once they

take over the world--well, me in their body--I will have them hand over that power to me, and then depossess them. " Piccolo

explained, smirking.

      " I dunno Piccolo, it seems a little TOO easy. "

      " Exactly. The only hard part will be picking out the right person. " Piccolo said, " Dende, who on this planet,

besides me, would be able to take it over the easiest? "

      " Huh. I'd have to say Hercule. " Dende nodded.

      " WAHH!! " Piccolo almost fell off the carpet, " **HERCULE?!** Dende I'm NOT possessing HERCULE! I have my honor you

know. " he snorted.

      " Mr. Popo does agree with Dende, Hercule would be an ideal choice for Piccolo to possess because of Hercule's

ability to sway the masses as shown during the battle against Buu and during the Cell games. " Mr. Popo added.

      " NO WAY! **NOT** Hercule! It's gotta be someone else! " Piccolo retorted, " We'll just have to make a chart and

narrow it down from there. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " And there it is. The chart. " Piccolo said boastfully. The group were back on Kami's Lookout in the living room of

the house. Piccolo held out a pointer and pointed to the chart, " Presenting the most powerful and influencial people, other

than me, on this planet. Dr. Briefs, Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, that dog guy who's the current ruler, Gohan, and Videl. "

      " Ooh ooh! " Gogeta waved his arm in the air as he and Vejitto sat on the floor infront of him, indian style.

      " No you are not on the list, but it's only because you're playing "sidekick". " Piccolo explained.

      Dende sat on a chair while Mr. Popo sat on a couch.

      " What about Hercule? " Vejitto asked.

      " We're not counting Hercule. " Piccolo nodded stubbornly, " Do you know how embarassing it would be if one of you

guys or the others caught me possessing HERCULE? I'd never hear the end of it! Now, " he moved away from the chart, " We're

going to eliminate the subjects one by one until we've narrowed it down to the one person whom will lead me to victory over

the Earth! "

      The fusions snickered, amused.

      " I hope you're both not here just for enjoyment purposes. " Piccolo sweatdropped.

      Vejitto put his hand behind his back, " No, we're helping, really. " he said with a grin while Gogeta burst into

giggles.

      " What's behind your back? "

      " Nothing. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " What's behind your back, Vejitto? " Piccolo said, staring to get annoyed.

      Vejitto pulled his arm out to reveal he was wearing a Piccolo sock-puppet, " Hello. " 'the puppet' said, sounding

completely identical to Piccolo. It had two button eyes, one of which was hanging out, half-attached to its head, " I am

Puppiccolo. What is your name? "

      " ...? " Piccolo cocked an eyebrow, weirded out, " Ah....yeah. Anyway, " he turned back to the chart, " Let's start

with Dr. Briefs. Positives: He's well-known, rich, and famous. Negatives: He's past middle-age and upwards in his 60's. Using

him I wouldn't be able to perform many physical attacks and since he's old enough, people may think he's going senile. No. "

Piccolo crossed out the picture of Dr. Briefs, " Bulma. Positives: Same positives as her father, and she's younger than he

is obviously. Negatives: Vegeta would get suspicious if Bulma suddenly decided to take over the world. It would require a lot

of sneaking around and she's not a warrior to begin with. No. " he crossed Bulma off.

      " Uh, Piccolo if you're doing this crossing off by yourself, can we go get something to eat? " Dende asked, getting

up.

      " ... " Piccolo narrowed his eyes at him.

      " Fine. I'll play along. " Dende laughed nervously, sitting back down.

      " Goku. Positives: Well-known, loved by all, already known to be the strongest person on the planet, and people trust

him absolutely. Negatives: Goku creeps me out worse than those two back there. No. " he crossed Goku off after motioning to

the fusions, " Vegeta. Oh heck I'm not going to even TRY **Vegeta.** I have no desire to get involved in that bizarre little

love-triangle he's sucked himself into. " Piccolo crossed off Vegeta without even thinking twice.

      " Actually its called the Kaka-war. " Vejitto spoke up.

      " What? " Piccolo cocked an eyebrow.

      " Mommy..he, calls the battle against Chi-Chi for Toussan the uh, Kaka-war. " the portara fusion said.

      Piccolo let out a low whistle of discomfort, then returned to the chart, " The current ruler of Earth. Positives: He

is the current ruler of Earth and could easily hand over the planet to me with little trouble. Negatives: His fortress is

so securely guarded we'd need to break in, and no doubt we'd cause a commotion. Not to mention his ki is too small for either

Vejitto or Gogeta to teleport me to him. He also recognizes me and knows who I am and that I had once tried to take over his

castle in an attempt to takeover Earth. AND we don't even know what his ki senses like. No. " Piccolo crossed him out too,

" Gohan. Positives: Is good friends with me and has known me since he was a child. Has the power needed to overthrough the

planet for me. Has direct connections to both Capsule Corp and Hercule's Mansion. Negatives: He might not go for the idea of

me possessing him....unless I convince him it was just a dream later on. Maybe. " Piccolo wrote an ok sign overtop of Gohan's

picture, " Videl. Positives: Has an even closer tie to Hercule's Mansion because she's his daughter. Is intellegent and

strong for your average human and thanks to her superhero antics can be used as route to escape places and for barging into

top-secret facilities. Negatives: Attachment to Capsule Corp is weaker than Gohan's. She might get mad at me for possessing

her. Maybe. " he wrote "ok" over her picture as well, then turned to the others, " Well, there you have it. I've narrowed it

down to Gohan or Videl. "

      " Chi-Chi would also get mad at you, no matter which one you possess. " Dende pointed out, " She's really deadset on

having a huge wedding for them when they get married and then hoping they have _"lots and lots and lots and lots of_

_grandchildren"_. "

      " Those poor grandchildren... " Gogeta trailed off. Vejitto sweatdropped.

      Piccolo examined his chart a while longer, then rubbed his chin, " I think Gohan would be the best bet. If only

because of his strength and because there's so much going on around him it would be less notable. Videl's an only child, her

father would be aware of something going on sooner. "

      " Well Gohan it is then, Mr. Popo concludes! "

      " Exactly! " Piccolo pointed his pointer at Popo, " We will strike after lunch. " he pushed his pointer back in,

" Popo, prepare the cakes. "

      " YAY! CAKES! " Gogeta cheered.

      " We LUV cakes! " Vejitto clasped his hands together.

      " Mr. Popo too enjoys the taste of a delectable sugary pastry in Mr. Popo's mouth. " the genie contently got up and

went to go make some.

      Dende stared skeptically at Piccolo, " I hope you know what you're doing. "

      Piccolo smirked, calm and in complete control, " Of course I do Dende. It's all very simple. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      And so, lunch passed and Piccolo's gang of sidekicks had journeyed far off, to the Son home.

      Piccolo turned to the fusions, " You two, hide in the bushes over there. If anyone sees you they'll instantly

suspect fowl play. "

      Vejitto and Gogeta shrugged, then waddled off.

      " Dende, Popo? " Piccolo said, checking with them.

      " I still don't think this is a very good idea. " Dende shook his head.

      " SHH! " Piccolo shh'ed him, then rang the doorbell.

      The front door cracked open a few inches, " Hello? " a female voice came from inside.

      " Uh, Chi-Chi? "

      " Oh, Piccolo! " she said, smiling but still holding the door almost closed, " What are you, Dende, and Mr. Popo

doing here? "

      " We're looking for Gohan. Is he, in there? " Piccolo was slightly baffled at her behavior.

      " Niichan and my soon-to-be big sister are on a mission! " Goten's voice chirped as he popped up beside Chi-Chi in

the crack of the door.

      " A mission? " Dende asked.

      " The Ouji and Goku. " Chi-Chi said quietly, " They've been really, "close" since we got back from New Bejito-sei. "

      " They're always close. " Piccolo shrugged it off.

      " Not like THIS. " Chi-Chi said with a sting of panic in her voice, " Did YOU ever know them to go naked fishing

together BEFORE the Brolli incident? Or eat all their meals together outside in the park? Or go camping in the woods going

and coming back happily singing camp songs together? "

      Piccolo paled, " No...not, really? Wait, Vegeta really did that fishing thing with Goku? "

      " Well, actually the Ouji was still wearing his boxers, but you could TELL he wanted to take them off, I KNOW it. "

Chi-Chi said, looking left and right suspicously.

      " ... " Piccolo blinked.

      " The Ouji took Goku-san out on a boat-ride down at the lake near our house. I sent Gohan and Videl down there to

keep an eye on them and keep in contact with me via this futuristic transmission kit. "

      Piccolo peeked inside, " Chi-Chi, that's a walkie-talkie. "

      " IKNOWTHAT! " she hissed, then calmed down, " I've been very stressed lately, the way they've been treating each

other and all....that and I don't have the money to buy a futuristic transmission kit. So I make due with what I do have. "

      " A walkie-talkie. "

      " Yes. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Care to come in? "

      " No! No, it's, it's alright Chi-Chi. "

      " Yeah, that's what I try to keep telling myself. " she sighed tiredly.

      " Well then, Dende Popo and I'll get going. " Piccolo said, motioning over his shoulder.

      " You do that. " Chi-Chi said, then closed the door on them.

      " I guess this means we're going to the lake. " Piccolo turned to Dende.

      " Do we have to? I mean, I don't really wanna end up seeing something I could go without seeing. " Dende said,

uneasily.

      " Don't fall into Chi-Chi's over-suspicions, Dende. We'll be fine. As long as none of them are naked we'll be fine. "

Piccolo reassured him, " Besides, with Gohan and Videl hidden, it gives me an ample oppertunity to possess Gohan, which I

will of course make up to him by giving him the title of Vice-King of the Planet Earth. "

      " Can you even HAVE a "vice-king"? " Dende said, confused.

      " You can when I'm in charge. " Piccolo smirked, then walked off, " Come on. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *Ting*. *Ting*ting*ting*ting*ting* *ting*ting*ting*ting* *ting*. "

      " _~*SIGH*~...oh Veggie..._ "

      " Wow, your mom's right Gohan, this is kinda creepy. " Videl said as she and Gohan watched the two saiyajin in the

small boat on the lake through binoculars while Gohan held the other walkie-talkie. Vegeta sat at the front end of the

paddle-boat strumming one of the fusions rental-guitars from the picnic last week while Goku lay lazily at the rear-end of

the boat on his back with his arms hanging over the sides of the boat and a big content smile on his face.

      " Well, that Brolli guy did sorta put their friendship to the test while we were on New Bejito-sei, and they did

defeat him together...but I'm sure nothing's going to come of this. It never does. " Gohan explained.

      " For your mom's sake I hope so Gohan. " Videl nodded.

      " I think maybe Vegeta just feels bad for Toussan. I mean, Brolli did break Toussan's tail--Bibishii's still in a

partial-cast, and then there's all those ki-burns Brolli gave Toussan on the back and then he almost crushed Toussan's chest

using it as a trampoline almost seven times. "

      Videl shuddered, " Poor Son-san! No wonder Vegeta's being so nice! Son-san must be hurtin with all those injuries. "

      " Yeah, not to mention we used up all the current senzu beans from Korin's crop when we left to go to the battle. He

won't get a new crop for a whole 'nother month. " Gohan explained.

      " Well that would explain it then. " Videl looked over at him, " Isn't that enough of a "platonic" explination for

Chi-Chi? "

      Gohan sighed, " With all the stunts Vegeta's pulled in the past, well let's just say if Kaasan saw this particular

scene right now she'd probably go ballistic. " he groaned.

      " *Ting*ting*ting*ting* *ting*ting*ting*ting* *ting* *ting*ting*. " Vegeta strummed the guitar some more.

      " You gotta admit, he plays pretty well for an amateur. " Videl smiled, impressed.

      " Yeah well, I could play the guitar too if I wanted. " Gohan said proudly.

      Videl laughed at him for a moment, then smiled, " I'm sure you'd make a _wonderful_ musician, Gohan. "

      Gohan blushed and laughed embarassingly, " Aww, ya really think so? "

      " Geh, such mush. " Piccolo stuck out his tongue as he, Dende, Popo, and the fusions watched Gohan and Videl from a

bush even further away.

      " You are just sad because there are no female namekians. " Vejitto grinned at him.

      " Shuddup. " Piccolo grumbled, then calmed down, " Now, we need to find a way to distract Videl long enough so that

I can possess Gohan without her seeing. " he thought outloud.

      Mr. Popo blinked, " Hmm.... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      _:::" I know you guys have your powers to keep in touch but you should really try technology sometime! " Videl smiled_

_as she pulled something out of her pocket._

_      " Alright! A cellphone! Now we can contact Trunks! " Kuririn said as the group stood on Kami's lookout while Trunks_

_was busy at home looking for the dragon radar.:::_   

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Aha! Mr. Popo as an idea! " the genie said happily, " Videl has a cellphone, correct? Well what if Mr. Popo were

to call Videl on Videl's cellphone and tell her she is needed at the Lookout for an emergancy? "

      Piccolo smirked, " That'll work. "

      Mr. Popo pulled out his own cellphone and hit a button on it.

      " *Beep*beep*beep* *beep*beep*beep*. " Videl paused as her phone began to ring, " Hello? "

      " Oh Videl thank goodness Mr. Popo has reached you! Mr. Popo is in a DREADFUL need of assistance! " Mr. Popo

exclaimed as if in panic, " You see Videl Mr. Popo was blending a smoothie for Mr. Popo to drink but Mr. Popo has caught his

foot in the blender and now Mr. Popo is fearing for his LIMB! " the genie shrieked as he shook his own leg.

      " OH! " Videl gasped, " Gohan, " she covered her phone's speaking end, " Mr. Popo's in trouble, something with his

leg in a blender. We have to go save him! "

      " NO! " Piccolo snatched the phone from Popo, " Gohan can't help us with this! You see, he doesn't know how to work

the blender, but you do, because incidentally it happens to be the same type of blender you have in your home. "

      " Piccolo? " Videl cocked an eyebrow.

      " Ah, *cough* *cough* oh no Videl, Mr. Popo says that was clearly not Piccolo but Mr. Popo's voice is only becoming

stressed due to INCREASING PAIN! "

      " I'll, be right there. " she said, hovering upward and getting ready to fly off. Videl tossed the walkie-talkie to

Gohan, " Gohan I have to go help Mr. Popo with...his problem. " she said, a little confused.

      " I should come to then-- " Gohan started, then frowned, " --but if **I** leave Kaasan'll be furious that I failed to

prevent anything bad from happening to Toussan. " he looked back out onto the lake. Goku was currently trying to soothe his

cast-covered tail, " Listen Videl, on your way back do you think you could ask Korin to check for any senzu beans, even an

old one or half of one or something like that? Toussan's tail looks like it's hurtin pretty bad. "

      Videl looked at Goku and frowned sympathetically, " Poor guy. " she turned back to Gohan and smiled, " Of course I

will! You can count on me! " Videl happily gave him a thumbs-up, then blasted off.

      " I can't believe you just LIED for him! " Dende sweatdropped at Mr. Popo.

      " Mr. Popo is only helping Piccolo, Dende. " he replied.

      Piccolo patted Mr. Popo on the shoulder, " Yeah Dende, magical genies can lie, you know that. " he said, then slowly

sneaked out towards Gohan.

      " ... " Dende looked at Mr. Popo suspiciously, " Mr. Popo, there's a REASON you're helping Piccolo, isn't there? "

      " Mr. Popo is merely teaching Piccolo a lesson, Mr. Popo explains. " he said to Dende.

      Dende grinned, " I KNEW it! I knew you wouldn't lie for a reason, Mr. Popo! "

      They turned back to Piccolo, who was currently reciting some mystic namekian pre-possession chant. A green aura

started to glow around Piccolo. Suddenly he spoke out loud, " GOHAN. "

      " Huh?! " Gohan shot to attention, then looked over his shoulder, " WHAT THE---YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! "

      Dende and Mr. Popo's eyes widened to 5 times their normal size in shock.

      " Wow that looks painful. " Dende said, regaining his ability to speak. Gohan was bent over breathing heavily now.

Dende walked over to him nervously, " Uh, Go---Piccolo? "

      " Uhh, oh man, Dende? What are you doing here? " the demi-saiyajin asked.

      Dende froze in panic, " GOHAN!? But where's PICCOLO?! I thought he-- "

      " Uh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh, HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!! " he stood up, laughing in a manner too bold to be

Gohan's laugh, " GOTCHA! " Piccolo pointed at Dende with a wicked grin on his face.

      " ... " Dende twitched.

      " Mr. Popo is VERY impressed with Piccolo's ability to master possession in such a short time. " Mr. Popo walked over

to him as well.

      " It's really not that hard at all. Infact with the exception of this Goku-ish voice of his, choosing Gohan for my

plan wasn't such a bad idea after all. " Piccolo said cooly. He stretched a bit, " COME. Let us begin my plan to TAKE OVER

THE **EARTH!** "

      " **GOHAN!!!** "

      " WAH! " Piccolo fell over.

      " Call your father in its time for dinner! " Chi-Chi's voice said over the walkie-talkie.

      Piccolo sat up and folded his arms, " I guess it WOULD look suspicous for Gohan to run off randomly like this. " he

turned to Dende and Mr. Popo, " We begin my plan to TAKE OVER THE **EARTH,** tommorow. "

      Dende watched Gohan's body stand up and walk over to the other side of the lake where Goku was still laying in the

boat. Vegeta still strumming the guitar and this time singing to him in saiyago, " Whatever you say, Piccolo. " he

sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Hooray! Dinnertime! " Goten cheered. He, Piccolo in Gohan's body, and Goku sat at the kitchen table while Chi-Chi

put the finishing touches on the fish. Piccolo shuddered slightly, feeling a terrible sense of deja vu from the 3 years he

had lived with the Sons. Almost every meal did consist of fish to some point and now smelling the animal again made Piccolo

feel slightly queasy, " I love dinnertime don't you niichan? " Goten smiled over at Piccolo.

      " Ah, yeah, sure kid. " Piccolo laughed nervously.

      " Heehee...heeheehee... " Goku giggled embarassingly to himself as he looked at the floor, his cheeks a light pink,

" Veggie says he's gonna take extra-special care of me til my back and tail are all better. You won't BELIEVE all the nice

sweet things Veggie did for me today! " the large saiyajin gushed to no one inparticular.

      " So, it is just a friendly sympathetic sort of thing. " Chi-Chi checked to make sure as she set down a huge fish

infront of Goku.

      Goku blinked, staring up at her, " Of course it is Chi-chan, what else would it be? "

      Chi-Chi chuckled, relieved, " Oh Goku-san. " she sat a plateful of fish infront of Goten and Piccolo, then infront

of herself and the trio started to eat while Piccolo watched.

      " *CHOMP*CHOMP*CHOMP*! " Goku ate ravenously.

      " *chew*chew*chew*. " Chi-Chi ate at a normal pace.

      " *suckle*suckle*suckle*. "

      Piccolo looked over at Goten, who grinned, " I'm suckin all the fish-juice out! It's REALLY GOOD! "

      " ... " Piccolo looked away, uneasy.

      " Whatsa matter Gohan arentcha gonna eat? " Goku asked curiously.

      " Eat? " Piccolo said as if it were a foreign concept.

      " Yeah, cuz, you know, if you're not....I wouldn't mind eating it for u. " Goku grinned.

      Piccolo looked down at the fish, then felt something gurgle in his chest, " What-the?! " he looked down in panic.

      " See! Your stomach's rumbling! " Goku smiled, " You ARE hungry! "

      Piccolo turned back to the fish, then cut himself a small piece and held it up infront of his mouth.

      Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten had paused from eating and were now staring at him, confused.

      " ... " sweat dripped down Piccolo's face, this fish-chunk smelled terrible, _::I can't let them onto the fact that_

_I'm possessing Gohan...I guess that means I have to EAT like him too::_ Piccolo paled, then put the piece of fish in his mouth

and chewed it once, then twice. His eyes suddenly shot wide open, " This is.....this is **delicious??** "

      " YAY! " Goku clapped for him, " Eat eat eat eat! " he chanted as if cheering Piccolo on.

      " Eat eat eat eat! " Goten chanted with him.

      Piccolo grabbed the rest of the fish and ate the entire thing in one bite.

      " YEAH!! " Goku and Goten cheered while Chi-Chi laughed lightly at him.

      Piccolo felt a content "full" feeling in the area of his chest that had been rumbling, then sleepily looked up and

gasped to see he had gotten lost in the moment and the fish was now gone, _::Oh dear God I just ate that entire thing::_ he

thought, disturbed.

      " Yes you did Gohan! I am PROUD of you! " Goku held up his own empty-plate, reading Piccolo's mind.

      Piccolo sweatdropped and got up out of Gohan's seat, " I uh, I'm going to go to bed now. "

      " But Gohan its only 5:30pm. Don't you want any desert? " Chi-Chi asked curiously, then smiled, " We have brownies~ "

      " BROWNIES! " Goku squealed with excitement at her, " **REALLY** Chi-chan? You made BROWNIES? "

      Chi-Chi grinned, " I made them while you were at the lake with the Ouji! "

      " AH----wait, how did you know I went to the lake with Veggie? "

      " Uh, Gohan told me, yeah. " Chi-Chi laughed nervously.

      " Anyway, I think I'd like to just get a head-start for tommorow, it's going to be a big day. " Piccolo smirked.

      " Good idea Gohan, especially since tommorow's a school-day. You're going to have to keep your attendence SPOTLESS

for the next time that interview comes up. " Chi-Chi agreed as he stood up.

      Piccolo's smirk widened, _::A school-day, PERFECT! Gohan's school is all the way across on the other coast! It'll be_

_the perfect excuse to get out of here without any of them knowing my TRUE intentions!::_ " Thanks for the reminder Chi-Chi. "

he said, then left for Gohan's room.

      Chi-Chi blinked, confused, " _"Chi-Chi"_? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      And so morning came.

      " Goodbye "Mom", goodbye "Toussan", goodbye "ototochan", I'm off to "school". " Piccolo said as he waved goodbye to

the trio standing in the doorway. He started to walk until Chi-Chi finally closed the door behind him and the others went

back to about their day.

      Piccolo sighed in relief, " Man that was close. "

      " Yeah, VERY close, huh Piccolo. " a voice said from below him.

      Piccolo froze and spun around.

      " Or should I say, Piccolohan. " chibi Trunks grinned in an evil Veggie-ish way.

      Piccolo's antennae shot out of Gohan's forehead as he gawked at the chibi, " WHAT THE--?! Ah, Trunks, my friend, you

seem to be confused. I'm Gohan. First-born child to Goku and Chi-Chi and older brother to Goten. "

      " TA-DA! " Goten lept out from behind Trunks.

      Piccolo shook his head in disbelief, " Wait a, but you were just inside that, I,.... " he scratched his head,

stupified, " I swear you two are gonna grow up into another Goku and Vegeta if you aren't careful. "

      " Actually I think my Toussan has very many admirable qualities. " Trunks boasted, " Right Goten? "

      " Yeah! Veggie-san's COOL!! "

      Piccolo sweatdropped, " Uh-huh...well I'll just be going. "

      " Nope! I don't think so! " Trunks zipped out infront of him, " You see Piccolo, we're onto your evil scheme. " he

smirked, " You're planning to use Gohan's body to take over the world, right? "

      " HOW DO YOU KNOW?! " Piccolo gawked, " I mean---no of course not. I AM Gohan. " he folded his arms and looked away.

      " You can't fool me. My parents are both super-geniuses, and Goten's parents are-- "

      " :) " Goten smiled Goku-ishly at him.

      " ...well, his mom's really smart! " Trunks said defensively.

      " What's it going to take to shut you up about the plan. " Piccolo said, being blunt.

      Trunks grinned evilly, " Goten and I want half of the world! "

      " WAHHH! " Piccolo fell over, " WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE I'M NOT HANDING OVER HALF OF EARTH TO YOU TWO AS SOON AS I TAKE

IT OVER!! "

      " Well if Goten's mom were to find out what you were doing you wouldn't get a chance to even TRY to inact your plan."

Trunks explained.

      " ... " Piccolo glared at them.

      " ... "

      " :) "

      " You know, Gohan was never twisted and evil as a chibi. "

      " ...so do we have a deal? " Trunks said happily, holding out his hand.

      " Errrr... " Piccolo gritted his teeth, frustrated, " I oughta-- "

      " --GOHAN! There you are! We gotta hurry school starts in 10 minutes! " a voice called from above him as Piccolo

suddenly felt something yank him by the sleeve.

      " Ah, Videl. Yes of course. Let's go! " Piccolo said, then blew a rasberry at Trunks and Goten. Trunks stomped his

foot in defeat while Goten pouted.

      " I guess this doesn't mean you get your gigantic amusement park and I don't get my entire-country-made-of-pastries,

huh Trunks. " Goten said sadly.

      Trunks thought for a moment, then grinned as another idea hit him, knocking the idea of blackmailing Piccolo

temporarily to the back-burner, " Yeah! That's it! Hey Goten, how about we make our own pastry country! "

      " REALLY? " Goten beamed.

      " Yeah! They'll be houses made out of cookies and the streets'll be icing and the grass can be ice-cream-sprinkles! "

Trunks exclaimed.

      " Let's do it now! " Goten hopped up and down excitedly.

      " HAI! " Trunks pumped his fist in the air, " TO THE KITCHEN! " he pointed forward, then zipped off.

      " TO THE KITCHEN! " Goten imitated him, then zipped off as well.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Hn, share my rule over the planet with THEM. There's a way for me to completely lose my mind before I hit old age.

" Piccolo muttered, mulling over the previous experiance.

      " You say something Gohan? " Videl asked.

      " N--no! Nothing. " Piccolo nodded. His antennae shot out of his forehead again and he let out a yelp, then pushed

them back in again and smirked, " Heh. "

      " *BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*! " Videl's watch suddenly started beeping. She pressed a button on it, " Hello? " she said

seriously.

      " Videl! West City Bank's been robbed! We need Saiyagirl and Saiyaman here right away! " the voice on the watch said.

      " You got it chief! " Videl gave him a salute, then pressed another button on her watch and her Saiyagirl uniform

instantly appeared on her. She smiled at Piccolo, " Well Gohan it looks like we're going to have a REASON for being late to

school today! "

      Piccolo stood there in shock, his bottom right eyelid twitching, " No...not that...anything but-- "

      Videl pushed the button on Gohan's watch and his Saiyaman uniform appeared on his body, " Come on hurry up let's

go! " she exclaimed, then blasted off.

      Piccolo looked down at himself, twitching. He turned his head to the sky and shook his fists in the air, " CURSE YOU

POPO!!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " AHHH, so THAT'S why you helped him. " Dende grinned as they sat in the living room of Kami's house.

      " Mr. Popo is very creative when Mr. Popo wants to be! " the genie said proudly, " Anyone for more cake? "

      " OOH OOH! Over here! " Gogeta waved his arm in the air as he and Vejitto sat on the couch, both with cake crumbs

and icing splattered around their mouths.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Heh-heh-heh-heh, oh man Piccolo, you look, *snicker* great, REALLY. " Nail tried to stifle his laughter as Piccolo

flew towards West City.

      " Nail if you had a body right now I'd slug you. " Piccolo snorted, " Infact, " he bopped himself across the side of

the head.

      " OWW! "

      " Heh, serves you right. " Piccolo smirked, then landed on a rooftop next to Videl, _::As soon as we're done beating_

_these guys, I'm oughta here and off to take over the world!::_

      " Ready Gohan? " Videl said confidently.

      " Huh? Yeah! " Piccolo struck a fighting pose, which, since Gohan was a student of his fighting technique, didn't

look out of place for the demi-saiyajin.

      " HEY YOU! " Videl pointed to the bank-robbers, who saw them and gasped.

      " Oh no! It's Saiyaman and Saiyagirl!! "

      Videl grinned, " That's right! " she said, then struck a pose, " To defend the world against evil! "

      Gohan's body struck a pose, " And to stop villains in their tracks! " Nail's voice said.

      " We are heroes to the good! " a third pose.

      " And enemies of evil! " a fourth pose.

      " We are! " Videl struck the fifth pose.

      " The Great Saiyaman! " sixth pose.

      " AND The Great Saiyagirl! " seventh pose, " Perfect! " Videl stood back, " Now let's GET 'UM! " she jumped off the

roof and after the robbers.

      " ...*twitch*....Nail, how did you even KNOW those lines?! " Piccolo said, annoyed.

      " I pulled them from Gohan's memory, we ARE in his body you know. "

      " WHY YOU-- "

      " Will the two of you stop bickering. " Kami said, " Arguements never get us anywhere, especially since we have one

body so there's nowhere else for us to go. "

      Piccolo frowned, " Kami does have a point. " he said, " Well, if I must defeat bankrobbers as _The Great Saiyaman_ in

order to get back to my plot to take over Earth, then so be it. However I refuse to fight wearing this ridiculous costume and

these, VEGETA boots. " he snorted, then snapped his fingers and caused Gohan's outfit to change from the Saiyaman uniform to

Piccolo's usual clothes, cape and hat included, " There. Now THAT is an outfit worthy of fighting crime! " he said proudly.

      " Gohan can't walk around wearing your clothes! People'll get suspicous! " Kami sweatdropped.

      " Oh let him go. I wanna see how he's gonna explain it to the others once they see him. " Nail smirked.

      " Will you both be quiet before people start to think I have a split-personality. " Piccolo sweatdropped.

      " Well you do, " Nail said, " sort of. "

      Piccolo sighed, then jumped off the building and quickly knocked out the remaining robbers Videl hadn't knocked out

yet, " HAA! And so another crime goes punished, thanks to....Saiyaman. " he said, embarassed, then waved to Videl, " See you

later Videl! Bye! " Piccolo said quickly, then burst off into the sky.

      Videl gawked at his outfit, baffled, " Wait--Gohan what are you WEARI---oh nevermind. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Geez no WONDER Gohan takes recluse in that insane "super" costume, he never gets a moment's peace! " Piccolo

complained as he paced back and forth in the hallway in Kami's house while the fusions, Dende, and Mr. Popo continued to sit

on the furniture, eating cake.

      " Can we even EAT cake? " Piccolo cocked an eyebrow at Dende, confused.

      Dende paled and he looked down at his chest, " I hope so, this is my 2nd piece. "

      " Anyway, now that I'm free of Gohan's usual chores and life, I say its time to continue the plan. " Piccolo said

boldly, " First we will need to journey to Capsule Corp to get the device I need, and then off to Hercule's to complete the

plan! "

      " HOORAY! ROAD TRIP! " Vejitto cheered.

      " We're going to your own HOUSE. " Piccolo said flatly.

      " ... " Vejitto blinked, " HOORAY! HOME TRIP! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " *Ding-Dong*. "

      " Huh, I wonder who that could be? " Bulma said curiously as she opened the door to reveal Gohan wearing Piccolo's

clothes, Dende, Mr. Popo, Vejitto, and Gogeta; the last four with cake stains all over their faces, " Uh... " Bulma blinked

at them, weirded out, " Come in? "

      " Thanks Bulma. " Piccolo said.

      Bulma watched as he, Dende, and Mr. Popo headed for the stairs. She turned to the fusions, looking for an answer.

      " We're sidekicking for the week! " Vejitto chirped, " You know, since Mommy's busy healing Toussan's poor back and

tail. "

      Bulma looked over her shoulder to where a topless Goku, the bandages all over his back in plain view, lay on the

living room couch where Vegeta had hooked up a large feather-fan, warm calming music, soft lighting, and was now feeding

Goku chocolate pudding from a bowl labeled "You're _~*Special*~_" on it. Goku was letting out dozens of soft warm purrs.

Bulma turned back to the fusions, " I don't see anything. "

      " It really bothers u that Toussan is giving Kaasan such lavish a-ttention, huh Bulma-san? " Gogeta asked.

      " I'm actually thinking of trying to quick-grow some senzu beans for Son on my own. " she whispered to him, nervous,

" I mean, I know that all the abuse Brolli did to Son-kun scared Vegeta, and that Son really is still severely hurt and to

Vegeta he wouldn't be as hurt if he hadn't waited so long to join the battle but....that's just, just,

do-you-mind-if-I-borrow-a-Chi-Chi-word-for-a-second? "

      " Sure. " Vejitto shrugged.

      " "Creepy". " Bulma whispered, freaked out while pointing to them.

      " Why don't you go say something then? " Gogeta asked, worried for her.

      " I can't! What am I SUPPOSED to say? "Vegeta could you please stop spoiling Son-kun rotten while he's healing it

creeps me out and I'm afraid spoiling Son may spark something."? HA! No way! It's Vegeta's decision, let him do what he

wants. " she nodded defiantly, " So! Anything I can help you guys, Gohan, Dende and Mr. Popo with? "

      " Actually, there is. " Piccolo said from the top of the stairs, " But I need to speak to you in private about it. "

      " Sure Gohan, " Bulma smiled, " Anything you say. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " I need a weapon that hypnotizes people. Not PERMANENTLY, just temporarily. " Piccolo explained as they all sat in

one of the many offices Capsule Corp had.

      " A weapon to hypnotize people? " Bulma blinked, " Like this one? " she whipped out what looked like a ray-gun only

with a circle around the nose of it with the usual swirly red hypnotize-symbol on it.

      " That's PERFECT! " Piccolo reached for it only to have Bulma put it behind her back.

      " What exactly do you want it for, Gohan? And why are you wearing Piccolo's clothes? I thought you said that was

kids stuff. " she said, curious.

      " "KIDS STUFF"!? " Piccolo said, horrified, " That's not true I must've been delirious when I told you that! Or

drunk! "

      " Gohan you've never been drunk before in your life. " Bulma said flatly, then paused, " Oh there was that one

time when you ate that alcoholic fruit..........yeah, that was it. "

      " Can I have the raygun now? "

      " For what? " she said, suspicous.

      " ... " Piccolo blinked, " Uh, school project? " he grinned cheesily.

      " Alright. " Bulma reluctantly handed the raygun over.

      " HAHA! SUCCESS! " Piccolo lept to his feet and pumped his arms in the air.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Ah heh....goodbye Bulma. " Piccolo said, then zipped out of the room only to zip back in and grab Dende and

Mr. Popo, " Come on guys! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Well, this is going pretty well so far. " Piccolo grinned as he stood before Hercule's mansion, " Phase two guys. "

he announced, then reached his finger out and rang the doorbell to the house.

      " Are you really sure you wanna do this Piccolo? " Dende asked.

      " Of course I am! " Piccolo nodded, then waited for the door to open, " Here we go! " he pressed the doorbell again.

      " *Ding-Dong*. Welcome to HOUSE OF HERCULE, YEAH! " Hercule's voice came out over a speaker just above the doorbell,

" To continue this conversation in english, press one. Para continuar esta conversación en español, prensa dos. "

      Piccolo sweatdropped.

      " Mr. Popo did not know Hercule even SPOKE spanish. " Mr. Popo said, surprised.

      Piccolo pressed one.

      " You have pressed one. To order an authentic "HERCULE RULES" t-shirt, press one. To sign up for the official Hercule

News Letter, press two. To speak to the man himself, HERCULE---please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you

as soon as I can. OH YEAH! "

      " ... " Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo sweatdropped.

      " You can see why I didn't wanna possess this guy. " Piccolo said flatly to the other two, who nodded in agreement.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " *BEEP* " the answering machine beeped.

      Piccolo cleared his throat and tried to talk Gohanesque, " Uh, hi Hercule. This is Gohan. I just wanted to know if I

could take a few of my friends with me on a tour of your mansion. Umm, bye. "

      " *BEEP* *rrrr*rrr* *beep*beep*beep*. " the answering machine rewound itself.

      " Well, so much for that. " Piccolo folded his arms.

      " Does this mean you've come to your senses and we can go home now? " Dende offered.

      " NOPE! This means we're going to have to crack a window, guys. " Piccolo said, walking up to a nearby window and

pushing it up, " Dende, Popo, you first. You're both shorter and less inconspicuous than I am. "

      " Alright. " Dende said uneasily, hopping through the window.

      " Mr. Popo feels like a burglar doing such a thing. " the genie said as he followed Dende inside.

      Piccolo hopped in as well, then let out a grunt halfway through.

      " Uh, you oh-kay Piccolo? " Dende asked.

      " Of course I am, I'm just taking my time. That's all. " Piccolo nodded.

      " No you're not you got us stuck. " Nail spoke up.

      " I'm not stuck! "

      " It's the outfit I'm afraid. " Kami said, " Your armor is just too big to fit through this window. "

      " Well then I'll just zap it away. " Piccolo said as-a-matter-of-factly, then reached to move his arm up only to

freeze when he realized his arm was stuck outside, " ...oh crap. " Piccolo turned to Dende and Mr. Popo, " Dende, Popo,

you're going to have to pull me inside. "

      " Ah, alright. " Dende reached out.

      " Dende?! "

      The short namekian guardian of earth froze. He promptly grabbed the curtains on either side and pulled them infront

of Piccolo, blocking him from view.

      " HEY! " Piccolo shouted, muffled.

      " Ah, hi there, Videl and...Videl's friends. " Dende laughed nervously as Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa stood across the

room, staring at them.

      " What are you doing all the way down here? " she asked curiously.

      " We were, ah, you see your dad called us about a sprained ankle so I came down here to use my healing powers to fix

it for him. Mr. Popo drove me here on his magic carpet. " Dende explained.

      " Nice save Dende. " Piccolo said, impressed. Dende sweatdropped.

      " Aw, your dad sprained his ankle? I'm so sorry Videl. " Erasa said to her.

      " Strange. He didn't tell me about that. " Videl said, looking at Dende and Mr. Popo suspicously. She walked past

them and tapped the lump in the curtains, " And what's this? "

      " Pay no attention to that lump behind the curtain. " the lump said.

      Videl pulled it away to expose Piccolo, " GOHAN?! "

      " Haha, nice outfit Gohan. " Sharpner mocked.

      " Did you just insult my namekian battle armor? " Piccolo glared at Sharpner, then sent an eyebeam at his feet.

      Sharpner shrieked and jumped back, " WHAT THE?! " he stared in shock.

      Piccolo pushed himself through the window, but not before taking out the window itself. He stood up, " I'll be going

now. " Piccolo said calmly, dusting himself off and heading for the stairs where Hercule's ki was.

      " Uh, us too. Bye. " Dende laughed nervously, then dashed off after Piccolo.

      Mr. Popo waved to them and left, " Mr. Popo wishes you a day filled with contentment. "

      Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa turned back to the smoldering hole in the wall which had been a window.

      Erasa turned to Videl, confused, " Well, now what? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo stood before the door labeled "HERCULE'S ROOM" in big golden letters.

      " Well, this is it. " Dende said.

      Piccolo knocked on the door, then paused as a small door opened in the upper part of the door and out popped a big

blob of pink stuff too big to have possibly fit through said door.

      " HELLO! " Buu said happily.

      Piccolo backed up slightly, " Hi Buu. "

      " Buu welcomes you to the room of Hercule! Please give Buu the password! "

      " PASSWORD?! " Dende gawked, " There's a PASSWORD?! "

      " Hn.. " Piccolo rubbed his chin, deep in thought, " Password...now what would Hercule use as a password... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " You know, that WAS kinda strange. " Bulma spoke up as she walked back down the stairs. Vegeta was in the kitchen

baking more pastries for Goku, who was still laying contently on the living-room couch.

      " What? " the ouji asked, mixing the cookie-batter in a bowl.

      " Gohan. He came here earlier dressed up like Piccolo and asked to borrow one of my hypnotizing devices for a school

project. Does that sound weird to you? " she asked.

      " For Gohan, yes. For someone directly genetically linked to Kakarrotto in general, no. " Vegeta held up the beater

and looked the batter over, " ...wait, did you say HYPNOTIZING device? "

      " Yes? " Bulma said intently.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Can **I** have one? "

      " NO! " she sweatdropped, " Vegeta you'd run wild with one of those! "

      " ...perhaps. " he said musingly while looking off in the other direction.

      " Ooh, Mommy's makin' treats! "

      Vegeta looked over to see Vejitto and Gogeta peering at his bowl of cookie batter.

      " Hey guys, you were with Gohan when he came in here? Did you notice anything odd about him, you know, other than

what he was wearing and what he wanted. " Bulma asked them.

      " Oh that wasn't Gohan, that was Piccolo. " Vejitto said as Gogeta grabbed a little bit of batter out of the bowl.

Vegeta sweatdropped at the dance-created fusion.

      " What? " Bulma blinked.

      " Jitto's right. It's Piccolo. He's just borrowing Gohan's body to take over the world. " Gogeta nodded.

      " ?! " Bulma gawked at him.

      " Oh don't worry, Mr. Popo says none of his previous plans have ever worked before and he's already discovered the

flaw in Toussan's plan. " Gogeta reassured her.

      " Yeah, Mr. Popo explained it to Dende and us over a cake. " Vejitto added happily.

      " Well...that's slightly reassuring. Are you sure we shouldn't do anything to try and stop him? " Bulma asked.

      " Hee~~ Mr. Popo has everything under con-trol, Bulma! " Gogeta chirped.

      " What about Mr. Popo? " Goku poked his head in the room.

      " Ah, nothing Son-kun. You should go back and lay down. " Bulma laughed nervously, then let out a gasp, " OH MY GOD

YOUR BACK! " she pointed to it.

      " The bandages were itchy so I took 'um off. " Goku said, looking over his shoulder at the half a dozen or so deep

burn wounds on his back.

      " You can see now why I'm taking such unusually obsessive care over Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said to the others.

      " Oh Son-kun... " Bulma said, worried, " We shouldn't wait for the senzu beans we should take you straight to Dende!"

      Goku frowned, " That's just the thing. I don't think Dende could heal THIS. "

      " Well we have to try, that looks too painful for you to carry on with for a whole month. "

      Goku smiled, " Aw, thanks Bulma. "

      " Can you sense Dende's ki? You could teleport Vegeta and I with you to him. " she explained.

      Vegeta looked down at his bowlful of batter, then handed it to Vejitto and Gogeta, " Do you think you could handle

this while I'm gone? "

      " Hai Mommy! "

      " Hai Toussan! " they chirped in unison.

      Vegeta smirked, " Very well. " he walked back over to Goku and Bulma, " Let's go. "

      " You got it Veggie! " Goku said, and with that the trio disappeared from sight.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " 'The Champ'? 'Champion'? 'Number 1'? " Dende guessed.

      " No no no! " Buu grinned, " Try again please! "

      " HA! " Piccolo suddenly shot to attention, " Is it "Hercule Rules"? " he said, cringing a bit at the saying.

      " No! Try again please! Buu has all day. Buu not going anywhere! " the pink creature cocked his head.

      Piccolo sighed, " This is harder than I thought it'd be. "

      Mr. Popo suddenly snapped his fingers, " "Oh Yeah"? "

      " Popo wins! That is the password! Buu let you in now! " Buu said brightly, then smushed his face into the shape of

Hercule's for a moment, " OH YEAH! " he said in Hercule's voice, then popped his face back to normal and squeezed back out of

the hole in the door.

      " Impressive Popo. " Piccolo said, surprised.

      " Mr. Popo guessed that "Oh yeah" was the password by remembering Hercule's recording saying it with such veal. " the

genie explained as Buu opened up the door and they went inside.

      " Oh, hi Gohan, Dende, Mr. Popo. What're you guys doing here? " Hercule asked as he sat up in his chair.

      " Well, we're doing THIS. " Piccolo held out the hypnotizing-ray at Hercule and sent him promptly into a hypnotic

state.

      " What you do to Hercule? " Buu asked, poking him.

      " Just this. " he shot the ray at Buu as well, then walked over to Hercule, " Hercule, can you hear me? "

      " ....uh-huh. " Hercule said blankly.

      " Good. Now listen. You're going to decide to hand over ownership of this mansion and all its power to me, Piccolo,

as soon as I, Piccolo, snap my fingers. Got it? " he checked to make sure.

      " Oh-kay. " Hercule nodded.

      " Good. Just hold on a moment. I'll be right back. " Piccolo said, walking off to the side, " And now to de-possess

Gohan and finish my plan. " he said confidently, then powered up, " HaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAA**!! "

      The room filled with a bright green light, then suddenly dissipated.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Uh, Piccolo? " Dende said, pointing to him.

      " What? "

      " You're, uh...yeah. "

      Piccolo looked in a nearby mirror and sweatdropped to see that while his antennae had popped back out, he was still

in Gohan's body, " KUSO! " he stomped his foot, " This is bad. " he turned back to Dende, " I don't suppose you don't know

how I could de-possess Gohan safely, huh? "

      Dende sweatdropped, " Don't YOU know!? "

      " I haven't done that trick since BEFORE Gohan was even BORN! My memory's still rusty on it! " Kami shouted, " I'm

surprised I was even able to remember enough for you to possess him in the first place! "

      Piccolo groaned, " Well that's just perfect. And we were so CLOSE! Are you SURE you don't remember? "

      " I got the directions out of one of the namekian spell texts back at the lookout. We'd have to go back there and

follow the instructions. "

      " BUT I CAN'T GO BACK THERE NOW! I'D HAVE TO BREAK INTO HERCULE'S ALL OVER AGAIN!!! " Piccolo yelled.

      " Well that's what you get for trying to commit bad deeds, Piccolo. " Kami replied.

      Piccolo sighed, " Hold on. Wait. There's got to be a way to finish this. Maybe if I just we-word my request to

Hercule. Make him sign a paper that I as Gohan brought to him from Piccolo. " he said, then smirked, " Yeah. That'll work. "

Piccolo walked over and tore a piece of paper out of a notebook on Hercule's table.

      " STOP RIGHT THERE! " a voice shouted.

      Piccolo froze, then looked over his shoulder to see, " Bulma?! "

      " Hi there! " she said happily, then got a calm look on her face, " Piccolo we can't let you do this. "

      " The fusions told you, didn't they? " Piccolo said flatly.

      " Well, in so many words, yeah. " she explained, " Son-kun, if you'd please take the hypnotizing ray away from

Piccolo? "

      " K! " Goku walked up to Piccolo and took it, then grinned over at Vegeta, who paled, " HEE~~ ! Veggie! "

      " You keep that thing away from me! " Vegeta threatened, backing up.

      " We can't have you taking over the Earth Piccolo. Sorry. " Bulma explained.

      Piccolo sweatdropped, " Would I make THAT bad of a ruler? "

      " It's not that, its just that you we can't have you overthrow the planet. It's wrong. " she said.

      " Uh-huh. " Piccolo replied flatly.

      " Now just de-possess Gohan and all will be forgiven. " Bulma smiled.

      " Yeah, ya see uh...I can't do that. "

      Bulma sweatdropped, " WHAT?! "

      " Do do do, do do do! " Goku sang as he did the hula with a hypnotized Vegeta, " Sway to the beat little Veggie! "

      " What Piccolo means is that the book with the instructions is back at the Lookout. " Dende said.

      " Well then we'll just go back there. " she motioned out the door.

      " But, uh, what about them? " Piccolo tried to change the subject, pointing to the still hypnotized Hercule and Buu.

      " Lalalala lalala la la! " Goku was now leading the still-hypnotized Vegeta around the room ballroom dancing.

      " Oh they'll be fine. " Bulma brushed it off, " That ray-gun I gave you only lasts for 10 minutes anyway. "

      " WHAT?! " Piccolo gawked.

      Bulma grinned, " Come on Piccolo, you don't think I'd so easily hand over the PERMANENT version of that ray-gun to

you, or even Gohan for that matter. " she said, then nodded, " It's VERY dangerous and VERY experimental. "

      " Uh-huh. " Piccolo's shoulders slumped, " So you're saying even if I had gotten this to work it only would have

worked for 10 minutes? "

      " Around 10, yeah. "

      " Oh well. " Piccolo sighed, then followed Bulma out the room, then followed by Dende, Mr. Popo, and Goku and the

hypnotized-Vegeta who tango'ed out of the room.

      Mr. Popo sweatdropped, " A more unusual sight Mr. Popo has never seen. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

      " Baka... " Vegeta sat on the floor of the lookout, glaring embarassingly at Goku who smiled at him.

      " Aw come on Veggie, you make a great dance partner! " the larger saiyajin tried to cheer him up.

      " Wow Goku these wounds are deep! " Dende gawked at Goku's now-naked back, " I can heal them but it'll take a while.

Just sit still. " he said and his hands started to glow green.

      " See that Vegeta? It looks like you won't have to babysit Son-kun til his wounds are healed anymore! " Bulma said to

him. The ouji sighed with relief.

      Goku whipped out the ray-gun and zapped the little ouji again, causing him to waddle over and sit infront of Goku,

hypnotized, " Hee~! Blah blah blah blah baker's man! Bake me a cake as fast as u can! Pat it, 'n roll it, 'n mark it with a

V, and put in the oven for Veggie 'n me! " he clapped hands against the ouji's, " YAY! " Goku cheered.

      " Son-kun! " Bulma sweatdropped, grabbing the ray-gun from him and zapping Vegeta again.

      " What happened? " Vegeta looked around, disoriented.

      " It's a good thing Dende's healing you Son-kun, Vegeta's sneakiness is starting to rub off on you from being around

him so often. " Bulma said, slightly worried for him.

      " Veggies rub off on all those a-round them, Bulma. I cannot help it. " Goku shook his head.

      " Hai... " Bulma trailed off to see Vegeta grinning at her.

      " Ah-HAH! Here we go! " Piccolo said, exiting Kami's house and walking out to the others with a large book in hand.

He set the book down on the floor and sat in a meditative position, " Everyone better turn your eyes away, this is going to

get VERY bright. " Piccolo warned, then began to power up, " HaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!

!!!!!!!!!! "

      A bright light engulfed the group and within seconds Piccolo found himself a foot away from where he had been

sitting, Gohan's body still in its previous spot.

      " Well, there you go. " Piccolo said, impressed.

      " And on your first try too! " Kami said, astonished, " That's amazing Piccolo! "

      " Thank you. " the namekian smirked, now happy to be back in his own very-tall body. Piccolo stood up.

      " OhhhhhHHHHhhhh?? " Gohan swayed back and forth. He looked around, confused, " Where am I? And why am I in my

underwear. " he looked down to see he had only his blue boxers on.

      " It's a long story Gohan. " Bulma sweatdropped, " I'll tell you on the trip back. "

      " Trip back?! But wait I was at home and Videl went--? " Gohan trailed off, " Right. " he stood up, very confused.

      " Exactly. " Piccolo nodded.

      " Wait--Piccolo-san?! " Gohan blinked.

      " Come on Gohan. " Bulma grabbed Gohan and walked over to Goku and Vegeta.

      " There. Your back should be as good as new, Goku. You may have to be careful with your tail for a little while

though. I healed it but it was broken so it'll probably be sore for a couple days. " Dende explained as Goku got up.

      " Thank u Dende! " Goku shook his hand, then smiled to see Gohan, " GOHAN! You're back! " he gave him a quick hug.

      " I am? "

      " Ready Son-kun? " Bulma said as she touched his arm, preparing for Goku to teleport.

      " Ready Bulma! " Goku chirped, then lookd over and grabbed Vegeta and pulled the ouji up against him,

" Ready Veggie? "

      Vegeta let out a sudden squeak of discomfort, " Ready. "

      " GREAT! " Goku grinned, " Off we go then! " he said, then teleported them out of sight leaving Piccolo, Dende, and

Mr. Popo once again alone on the lookout.

      " Well that was an interesting twist. " Dende sweatdropped, confused on what else to say.

      " I blame the fusions and for moving to quickly at Bulma's. " Piccolo decidedly chose what he thought were the flaws

of his plan.

      " It is oh-kay Piccolo, Mr. Popo says. " the genie patted him on the shoulder, " There's always next time. " he said,

going back inside with Dende.

      Piccolo sighed as he stared out into the distance. He smirked, " Yeah Popo. I guess there is. "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

7:16 PM 4/8/2004

THE END!

Chuquita: And there you have it!

Piccolo: (sweatdrops) That was a strange plot twist.

Chuquita: I know, that's because you actually could have accomplished your plan in this one. It would seriously confuse

everyone if you were to succeed.

Piccolo: Like how Vegeta never succeeds in his current version of obsessive-plot-aimed-at-Goku.

Chuquita: Exactly! (nods)

Vegeta: I am **not** obsessive! (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Well I'm happier this one turned out regular Piccolo-one-shot length. My last Piccolo one shot was only 35.6kb

^_^;;

Piccolo: (smirks) Yes, this seems to be a much better length for it.

Vegeta: (to Chu) I still don't get why you decided to have Kakarrotto embarass me.

Chuquita: (grins) I couldn't help it! I luv having you and Son-kun in the fic, even though in this one you were only minor

characters.

Vegeta: The idea of my ingenius sneakiness rubbing off on Kakarrotto is also an equally creepy idea.

Goku: (playing with a fish plushie) (humming to himself)

Vegeta: (uneasy) Hai... (goes off into daydream)

_:::Goku: (wearing his Veggie-suit from the Cell eps) (has Veggie tied to a wall) HA HA HA HA HA! Now I have Veggie all to_

_MYSELF! (laughs intellegently)_

_Vegeta: (wearing a little blue gi) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!:::_

Vegeta: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Piccolo: ... (sweatdrops) Well, that was interesting.

Chuquita: CAN you laugh intellegently?

Vegeta: Of course you can. (snorts) Infact it's very possible. (folds his arms)

Chuquita: Uh-huh. (turns to Pic) Anyway Piccolo it was a pleasure having you here with us and I hope to do it again as soon

as I get another idea for a 7th oneshot starring you! (shakes his hand)

Piccolo: I hope that's very soon.

Chuquita: (turns to audiance) Anyways, here in no particular order are the future fics's keywords.

**VegChi on the road**

**Veggieblanca**

**shinkage**

**Veggietall**

**life w/o kak plot**

**Veggielearnsthepiano**

**Veggie'sgarden**

**Mt.PaozuVolcanofear**

**Dock&Celivisit**

**Kaklearnsaiyago**

**theganggoestofuture, meetsB.9, triestofindoutwhathappenedtomakefutureSon&Veggiethisway**

**gtlastepisodeparody**

**Jitto&GoggiesTimeTravelAdventure!**

Chuquita: One of these will be the next fic! Although I have to decide which one first...well, see you sometime next week!

Bye!

Piccolo: Bye!

Goku: BYEBYE!!


End file.
